File talk:Rosinante as a Young Marine.png
Keep or Not ST wants this deleted. I don't think it should be - either it's fine in the appearance section, or if not it's still notable enough to go in Rosinante's trivia section. All the Marines were identified when Chapter 691 came out by a visual comparison, and there's more of a similarity between Rosinante's photo in Chapter 764 and this image than a lot of other Marines in the spread. The only issue is the fact that the Chapter came out before Corazon's character debuted, but there's always the possibility that Oda looked back at the spread for unused designs when doing the Marine version of him, making it a case of retroactive canon. I don't see that as much of a problem though, considering that we still say the first use of Haki was Chapter 1 despite Haki not being a thing until hundreds of chapters later. 18:50, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Oda does tons of foreshadowing all the time. I don't see the problem unless there is a Marine that looks more like the suggested picture. GameBoy14 (talk) 18:52, October 18, 2014 (UTC) There isn't a similarity at all. The designs are too different when compared. SeaTerror (talk) 19:00, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Really? 'Cause it sure looks very much the same as the registry profile in Sengoku's drawer. 01:50, October 19, 2014 (UTC) You can't even see the entire image anyway. It was just somebody new uploading a random image because they thought it applied. SeaTerror (talk) 04:00, October 19, 2014 (UTC) The picture is fine, ST. Although they might be a little bit different, the picture has enough similarities to be Rosinante. Also, as already mentioned, Oda does foreshadow, and may even update appearances of characters later. 16:55, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I say it's him. It's not uncommon for authors to foreshadow events or characters as easter eggs, and Oda is definitely no exception. The fact that he hid Rosinante behind Nami's staff is pretty clever. If I was foreshadowing a character like that, I'd definitely hide him there. 21:56, October 19, 2014 (UTC) When compared to the picture from Sengoku's desk, I'd say they're the same dude. Also, points to Hime for finding him. After that chapter came out, I actually spent some time looking at this to try and find Rosinante, though I was unsuccessful. 22:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Looks similar enough. Considering how much effort Oda put into that color spread, it's clear that this isn't just some generic marine. As far as I know, there aren't any other potential matches, so I think it's fair to assume that it is indeed Rosinante. This might get asked in a future SBS anyway, so we'll probably get final confirmation then. 23:25, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ST's the only one in opposition. Find someone else who agrees with you to post here ST, or else this closed due to a clear majority. 04:23, October 21, 2014 (UTC)